Aircraft capable of long-distance, efficient cruising flight typically require long runways for take-off and landing. This limits the locations from which the aircraft can take-off and at which the aircraft can land, since many locations don't have sufficient space for a runway. There is a need for new systems and methods that eliminate the need for these aircraft to use long runways to take-off and land.